


No Angel

by UnderworldsQueen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, eventual Bamon, slowburn, vampire!bonnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworldsQueen/pseuds/UnderworldsQueen
Summary: "She'd wanted to die, she'd wanted to live, she'd wanted to feel in control. So she did. Damon had watched helplessly as the light left her eyes, frozen, unable to move as she left him in the middle of the forest."Bonnie struggles with her new life as a vampire, turned by her best friend in a desperate attempt to save her life. Was it supposed to be this hard? With Elena back, Damon is too preoccupied to save her from herself. When she goes too far, unable to control her hunger, she takes the easy way out. The humanity switch.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net
> 
> I borrowed some prompts from putthepromptsonpaper on Tumblr

****

**PROLOGUE**

The vampire sent her flying, straight into the wall on the far side. She crumbled to the floor, groaning in pain. This was not how she expected her day to go. She’d arrived at the boarding house, looking for Damon, only to run into trouble. And, since the house was owned by vampires, there were no invisible barrier that could protect her.

 

“Damon Salvatore. Where is he?” The blond vampire advanced on her, his eyes red and his fangs extended. If Bonnie hadn’t seen vampires before, and even more dangerous ones, she might have been scared. She wasn’t.  


But she was weak, and her magic wasn’t much better. She raised her hand in a desperate attempt to focus her magic. The blast she sent was stronger than she thought and the vampire stumbled back. The downside was that he regained his balance quickly.  


“Nice try, little witch, but you’re as good as dead anyway. Might as well do something useful before you go.” He was smirking down at where she lay broken on the floor. He was right, she was bleeding out. Her vision was getting blurry and she was struggling to hang on for a moment longer. Just a few more minutes. Damon would be here. He’d help her. Just keep him talking.  


“Who-” Her sentence was interrupted by a cough, blood spurting out, colouring the carpet in a nice shade of red. “Who are you?” She finally managed.  


The vampire laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes, but the witch was closing hers and it was too late. Not even her best friend would be able to save her now.

 

Right before she lost consciousness, she heard a crash and her name being called.  


Then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

She sat, slumped under the street lamp, her hands coated in red, spilling onto the ground under her. Traffic thundered past three blocks down, but Bonnie didn't pay it any attention. She was studying the blood, fascination and hunger in her eyes.

  _In front of her, spread all across the forest ground, where bodies. Three of them. All young. All bloody. All dead._

 Her bloodstained lips pulled up at the corners. She turned her hands over, her palm facing down. The blood had gotten under her fingernails, which was quite unfortunate. He heart had beat a million miles a minute, threatening to jump out of her chest. She'd stared at her shaking hands as her actions had sunk in. Disbelief. Dread. Disgust. Now she felt nothing.

“ _Bonnie, no!”_

She'd held a stake to her heart, willing it all to end. The pain, the guilt, the _satisfaction._ She couldn't live with it. It had tore away at her ever since she turned, leaving her an uncontrolled, anxious mess. Not anymore.

“ _I'll help you. I'll always help you.”_

He hadn't. He couldn't. The only thing he could do was make it worse. And he had. He'd stopped her, so much faster than she was able to move. He had wrenched the stake from her hands and thrown in far away, grabbing hold of her upper arms. He'd given her empty promises, a hug, but nothing could stop the empty feeling in her heart. Her sobs had been loud, desperate, broken, pathetic.

“ _You can't save me from this. No one can.”_

She'd barely whispered the words, but he heard her, of course he did. He'd reassured her, not realising he couldn't ever fix it. Bonnie had, though, and she'd done the only thing she could think of. Sometimes, there are things that shake you so bad that the only way to get through it, is to not deal with it at all.

_Turn it off. It was a whisper in the wind. A promise of salvation._

She'd wanted to die, she'd wanted to live, she wanted to feel in control. So she did. Damon had watched helplessly as the light left her eyes, frozen, unable to move as she left him in the middle of the forest.

She stood now, wiping her hands on her jeans. She would have to change if she didn't want to attract unwanted attention. 

“‘Round these parts, you don’t want to be outside at nightfall.” Too late she noticed the man across the street. He was older than she herself was, yet he had that innocent aura, the purity of someone who trusted too easy. Bonnie didn't much care, she could feel the familiar burn in her throat. Hadn't she just had dinner? 

“You’re right, you really shouldn’t be.” She answered, her lips pulling up even further in a manic grin. Then she was in front of him, barely registering the surprised expression in his eyes before her teeth sunk into soft flesh and the sweet, sweet taste filled her mouth and trickled down her chin. She couldn't stop, didn't want to. 

The usual voice in her head was quiet, letting her enjoy the experience. And she did. She relished in the taste, the thrill, the  _danger._  She'd been weak, pathetic, always  _feeling_. Not anymore.

Not anymore.


End file.
